When It's Rukia
by Suisho x Hirako Shinji 2
Summary: On hiatus after chapter six is re-uploaded until further notice. A Rukia-centric fic, based on the viewpoints of people close to her, and not so close. Rated T for mild violence, language, and alcoholic references.


**Super-long-author-note:** Hey, this is Suisho x Hirako Shinji, until I change my penname in a fit of fickleness again. This is my first fanfiction, though I joined this site several years ago. I've been meaning to get to posting, but I've never had the motivation to do so. I was re-watching an episode of Bleach, 161 specifically, and got some inspiration to write watching Renji fight Szayel. It's a rather shallow skimming of their battle and Renji's feelings about Rukia as a friend (or lover, interpret it as you will), but I liked it the way it was, and couldn't bring myself to add anything else. I hope you like it! I might add more characters' view points for this, and maybe start some other fics! Please visit my **profile page**.

Some other things I'll mention here. I'm a big supporter of correct mechanics (spelling, punctuation, capitalization). If you see any mistakes in mechanics or grammar in my works, feel free to notify me. I won't get mad, in fact, I'd be glad if someone would help. I want to learn from my mistakes, and it's better if someone else points it out for you.

I'm not review-hungry, so I won't nag you guys for any. But I'd like to voice the opinions I think most authors on this site have: We don't always want reviews saying "Update, please!" or "That was sexy!", etc. Most of us want to know how we did, where we can improve on, and what elements to keep and expand upon. A lot of the authors' goals on this site are to have fun sharing and reading stories. So please, the next time you are moved or impressed enough to write a review, write a little bit more, no matter how short, like: "You have good humor!" It makes a lot of positive difference. :)

Before this review gets any longer, I'll end it. Please check my profile for more info. I might set up a poll in the near future.

This is rated **T** for language.

**UPDATE: **For returning readers, welcome back and sorry for my extremely long absence. If you plan to reread the whole story, please go ahead, but please take note of this important update. Rest assured that nothing has changed except minor mechanical errors I spotted in each chapter. Long story short, due to health issues and some problems with accessing my former account, I have made a new account and will upload all I had previously uploaded on my original account, and will hopefully be able to continue updating my fic **It Takes Two to Make a Heart** and perhaps this once that first project is finished.

To newcomers, welcome and I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I do when I write it. I have other fics available, but one is likely to be updated slowly and the other sporadically during contests or occasions. Happy reading!

**ANY CONTESTS MENTIONED FROM CHAPTERS 1 THROUGH 8 ARE COMPLETED AND THEREFORE CLOSED AND VOID.**

**I AM NOT A RIPOFF ACCOUNT OF THE AUTHOR "SUISHO x HIRAKO SHINJI". I AM THAT VERY AUTHOR WHO HAS MADE A SECOND ACCOUNT TO REPLACE HER CURRENTLY INACCESSIBLE ORIGINAL ACCOUNT.**

* * *

**When It's Rukia - Abarai Renji**

When Renji later reflected on his battles in Hueco Mundo, he came to realize some things.

As he fought the 8th strongest Arrancar and Espada, his limbs burning yet weary, his only thought had been, not to beat the opponent before him, surprisingly enough, but to keep the promise he had made with his nakama not too long ago. _I'm definitely going to return. We all will_, had been the thoughts of everyone at the time, but as the one who had initiated the promise, Renji held an even stronger duty to uphold it.

Even if his body was clamoring for him to drop dead under the current strain of battle.

He gritted his teeth and swung Zabimaru numerous times, cursing his opponent the whole while. It had been disconcerting to say the least to discover his Bankai could not be activated not because of the limitations of his body, but because of an outside, invisible force, without his consent. No matter. He had faced many hardships with his Shikai, pure determination and hard work alone. There should be no reason for those key elements to fail him now, at least, not to the point of death.

A sudden blur of deceptively lazy movement, and he was pushed back, with more injuries. Blood spattered.

Damn it all.

He panted and tried to still his shaking limbs, taking advantage of the brief lull in the battle, though he didn't know the entirety of its cause.

He had only heard some of the strange Fraccion of the Espada report that Arr-, well, some stupidly complicated name like that of his current foe, had died.

Szayel Apporo Granz had seemed mildly shocked, before that stupid smug smile of his had replaced his shocked expression.

"It says that they killed each other, Shinigami-kun."

"What are you talking about?"

"As I said, one of your friends and an Espada killed each other."

Ice-cold horror filled his veins. How odd, when his body was sweating and fire still burned in his muscles. This he thought, as the Octava continued his maddening clapping.

"Congratulations. That's quite an accomplishment."

Who? Who was it? _No._ He refused to think who had fallen, who had broken the promise, when he had no reason to trust this bastard's information.

"You don't know if they really killed each other," he retorted, hoping to sound more confident than he felt. He held onto his sentence even as the last syllable faded into the air, clinging onto it like a drowning man, as if that phrase alone would prove the Espada's statement false. It couldn't be true. It was pure bullshit as far as he was concerned.

Maddeningly smug, as if he knew something Renji didn't know, Szayel replied, "Not convinced it's true? I wouldn't be so optimistic. I even know the name of the person who died."

It wasn't true. Szayel may have collected his fighting data, but his brother had not come in contact with any of his friends in Hueco Mundo. He would let this joker play out his bluff. Yet unease settled into his stomach, coiling like a snake.

"One of your friends is named _Kuchiki_, right?"

Shock didn't account for his following action, he later attributed it to some unknown, simpler, more basic instinct. Zabimaru whistled through the air and clanged against the iron stance of Szayel's sword, straining to cut it and crying out its bloodlust. Unsurprised, Szayel had flicked up his sword to intercept Renji's.

_Rukia!_

"That reaction was just as I anticipated," he informed Renji, bored, as if he were merely recounting the weather. "You really are interesting."

Something... something new was now building up in Renji's stomach, replacing the tightly coiled snake of unease. Something that was too warm, getting too hot... hot...

"But I've said this several times now."

It was burning, he had to douse it or let it out, let it all out...

"A mere Shikai can't hurt an Espada-"

An explosion rocked the chamber and smoke spread and swirled.

"...Shut your friggin' trap," Renji growled.

It had to get out, he had to let this flame, this fire out. It was too late to douse it, to control it, he had to...

"Outta my way!"

A wordless howl, a spring and a few clashes later, and he understood.

_For Rukia,_ he thought.

_Clang!_

_For the promise._

_Skrrrch!_

This fire, this blasted swirling conflagration...

Blast upon blasts showered the duelers with dirt and rock. Smoke resumed its position in the air.

He had to...

Had to let this fire, this _anger_-

Burn.


End file.
